Romeo and Juliette
by tamyyiia
Summary: Shinra has an idea that impacts on Shizuo and Izaya's lives with dramatic consequences. Warnings: Yaoi, attempted suicide, fluff and Izaya ;)


_(A/n) Hello my lovely readers. Some of you may know me from the M section ;) I decided to take a little break to write up this one-shot that's been bugging me for weeks. So here you go. I will be updating as much as I can this week. I'm on holiday in cornwall. No freaking wifi anywhere and my parents and brother seem to be everywhere so it's a little hard to write smut. Anyway…..have a read of this and don't forget to leave those reviews ;)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own durarara**

_**Romeo and Juliette**_

"Okay, everything's set up. Are you sure you want to do this Shizuo?" The bespeckled man asked as he pulled off his rubber surgical gloves.

The blonde in question sipped his milk from half way across the room. He wasn't wearing his usual bartender uniform, instead he was wearing a white and blue Yukata instead. "You're the one who suggested it in the first place. Anyway, I've told Kasuka now and he's told everyone about 'Tsugarau' coming to town so I can't back out now."

"I know I did…its just…You're killing Heiwajima Shizuo!" Shinra exclaimed.

"I'll still be alive. Just under a different alias." Shizuo said calmly and put his glass of milk down. "By the way, my body...the other one. How did you do that?"

Shinra laughed nervously. "I've been experimenting with cloning. Don't worry! It was never alive. It just has the same ermm stuff as you." Shinra replied vaguely.

"….right. Well, I'll ignore it this time because you're helping me out but if I find another me wondering the streets I'm going to march over to your house and rip out your lungs through your throat. Okay, Shinra."

Shinra took a step back and smiled timidly, knowing not to test his friend on this because he would end up being thrown through a wall. "You've told everyone you need to right? When do you want to do this?"

Shizuo looked up for inspiration. "Hmmm, I'm not doing anything his afternoon."

Shinra grinned and pumped his fist into the air. "Let's go dump your fake body in Tokyo bay!"

A few hours later ~

Shizuo walked around Ikebukuro with a suitcase, dressed in a Yukata and looking around as if everything was amazingly new to him. Kasuka may have made his money as an actor but that didn't mean that Shizuo didn't have a few tricks up his sleeve.

The people of Ikebukuro looked at him strangely as if they were wondering what Shizuo was doing in traditional clothing. Some even took pictures sneakily and posted them on various websites trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

The first people to actually confront Shizuo on his new fashion choices were a small group in a non-descript van. They were pulled into a side street as the blonde walked past casually. Kadota watched his friend with a frown but shook his head, he had seen stranger thing. The two okaku's in the van went crazy, pushing their way to the front and smushing their faces against the windows.

"Shizu-shizu is in traditional clothing. This is…I have no words. The doujinshi opportunities!" Erika exclaimed.

"Maybe he's going to a festival like in manga where everyone where's traditional clothing for special events."

"Or maybe he joined a host club and his king has chosen traditional japan as this week's theme!"

Katoda sighed at his friends. He shook his head and decided that he'd just ask the blonde. Who looked slightly lost. "Yo! Shizuo." Kadota shouted as he waved to the blonde. On instinct Shizuo turned his head and immediately berated himself for it. He kept his expression black and walked towards the waving man. "Whats with the Yukata, Shizuo? Going somewhere nice?" Kadota asked.

Shizuo made himself look confused before replying. " I'm sorry, I'm not Shizuo. My name is Heiwajima Tsugaru, perhaps you can help me. I'm looking for Shizuo-nii-sama." Shizuo said playing it up.

Kadota's eyes widened in shook. "Oh..errmm….wow. You really look like Shizuo. Are you twins?"

The two otaku's in the back of the van had gone quiet. Erika looked to Walker and Walker looked to Erika before they both turned back to Shizuo. Some kind of silent conversation going off between the two of them.

"No. I'm his cousin. I've came to live in Tokyo."

"Roleplay?" Erika whispered to Walker.

" Possibly." Walker replied before both their phones started to ring. Indicating that they had a text message. Kadota's and Togusa's also started to beep. Walker read his message, his eyes widening in shock before narrowing in suspicion.

Erika gasped in shock and gave out a little sob as she read the text message.

_Admin: Heiwajima Shizuo's body has just been found in Tokyo bay, anyone with information about this please contact me. _

She couldn't believe it. She covered her hand with her mouth and tried not to cry. She wasn't close with Shizuo but she would call them friends. Walker put a hand on her shoulder and pointed at Shizuo, who was pretending to be Tsugaru.

"Something doesn't feel right here. That's Heiwajima Shizuo out there." Walker replied. Togusa looked at the two and frowned.

"Tax evasion." He said simply.

"What!" The otaku couple exclaimed.

"He probably faked his death to evade paying all those debts. Pulling up stop signs and throwing vending machines isn't cheap." He explained. "As for the body, what about that weird doctor friend that Kadota has from school. I bet he could do some sort of plastic surgery."

"Wow! Togusa! You could be a detective like Conan." Erika gushed as she jumped out the van and out into the street.

Kadota was still frozen looking at his phone. His friend for high school had just died and he had been notified by a text message. This wasn't sitting well with him, He looked to Tsugaru. _Oh god, do I have to tell him? _

Erika jumped to his side and pointed at Shizuo. "Nice try Heiwajima! The rest of the world might fall for it but we never will. Shizaya will live forever!"

"What the hell is Shizaya?" Shizuo said aloud.

Kadota held his friend back as she laughed. "Erika! This isn't the time or the place." He said gravely.

"Oh don't worry, Dotachin. Shizu-Shizu is faking it so he doesn't have to pay his debts. Shinra helped." She grinned.

Shizuo spluttered in shock. "Wh-How the- who the hell told you!" He pointed at Erika in anger. "That damn Shinra can't keep his freaking trap shut."

"Brilliant deduction Watson!" Walker said as he walked to stand next to Erika.

Kadota shook his head at the otaku's and turned on Shizuo. "What the hell man! I thought we were friends. When were you planning on telling me or were you just going to let me grieve?" He said angrily.

"Ah errm…Sorry. I was going to tell you eventually."

The other side of Tokyo. Shinjukku. ~

Izaya looked down at his phone that lay in his slightly shaking hand. The brute was dead. Shizuo was dead. This couldn't be. How could this even be possible. This must be a joke.

He put his phone done on his desk raising his hands to his face and breathing into them. He switched on his computer screen and started to type furiously as he hacked into the police database. He hoped that he wouldn't find anything. He hoped that this was all one big misunderstanding.

No.

There it was. The police report. The coroner's report. The witness statement. Heiwajima Shizuo was confirmed dead.

Izaya scanned the estimated time of death and bit his lip. He clicked away on his computer as he got the CCTV up for Tokyo bay. After sifting through a vast amount of video he came across a van. A group of men got out, fully dressed in black. The van had no number plate. They pulled a body from the back of the van, All Izaya could make out was the bartender uniform and blonde hair.

Izaya watched as the men threw the body into the water. He watched it sink slightly before floating back up, face down.

Izaya could watch anymore. He got to his feet and stumbled towards his bathroom, barley making it before he emptied his stomach into the toilet bowl.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!" Izaya sobbed, screaming the last 'no' as he sat on his bathroom floor. "Shizu-chan" He wept.

An hour later~

Shizuo lay back on the sofa at Shinra's house. "I can't believe they decided to search my apartment."

"It's procedure. They're looking for suspects. You can stay here till they're finished."

Shizuo sighed. "Thanks, Shinra."

Celty walked into the apartment , taking her helmet off and letting her smoke curl around herself. [Hey Shizuo. I got the Dollars message. Congratulations on being dead, I guess.] Celty typed awkwardly.

"Welcome home my beauty of the world. You look absolutely ravishing today!" Shinra cooed. Celty jabbed him in the side.

Shizuo chuckled. "Thanks Celty."

[Who did you tell?] Celty asked. [ That you aren't really dead]

"Just a few people. Kasuka, obviously. Kadota and his little team found out somehow. I told Tom too."

Celty's went to type up a reply before thinking over Shizuo's answer. She was about to reply was the house phone rang. "Hello?" Shinra picked up the phone

"Oh Izaya!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes and sunk into the sofa. "Probably ringing up to gloat."

Celty froze as she listened to the conversation Shinra was having on the phone.

The doctor frowned. "Izaya. I can't understand a word of what you're saying. Are you drunk?"

"Probably celebrating."

Celty jumped from her seat and tapped on her phone. [Did you tell Izaya your plan!?] She shoved her phone in Shizuo's face.

The blonde snorted. "Of course I didn't tell him. He'd just tell the police."

Celty's smoke flashed out in what can only be called anger.

"Calm down Izaya! I know Shizuo's dead- wha….he hung up on me." Shinra exclaimed, frowning at the phone.

[YOU IDIOT!] Celty showed Shizuo and pushed his shoulder for good measure.

"What the hell, Celty. What's gotten into you?" Shizuo complained.

[You just FORGOT to tell Izaya!] She turned on Shinra.

"Celty, my hunny" Shinra started.

[NO. What did Izaya say? What did he want?] There was urgency in her motions. Shizuo watched her in confussion.

"I don't know really. He wasn't making any sense. He'd been drinking. He said something about, being put next to Shizuo. Whatever that was supposed to mean."

Celty's hand shook as she typed her next message. [ He meant that he wanted to be buried next to Shizuo. He's going to kill himself]

Shizuo glanced around at the phone that Celty was showing Shinra. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would the flea kill himself over me?"

[He's in love with you!] She typed.

Shizuo blinked at the phone. His heart dropped, a funny lump caught in his throat and he could feel his face heat up. "That's…no. That isn't possible. The flea hates me and I hate him back." Shizuo said as he shook his head. He couldn't explain the emotion that was running through his veins but he knew that he didn't like it.

"Celty. How do you know this?" Shinra asked.

[He told me.]

"Why?"

[Because we're friends.]

Shinra gaped. "But..when!?"

[That doesn't matter. Call him back! Tell him Shizuo isn't dead!] Celty rushed over to her laptop and pressed a few buttons. [He's not online!] She typed as she ran across the apartment and shoved on her helmet. [I'm going to his apartment. Shizuo, are you coming?]

Shizuo was still frozen inside his thoughts when the phone was waved in front of his face. He nodded and followed Celty silently.

Izaya's Apartment~

The room was dark, the only light was from a small lamp on the coffee table. The light cast a dull glow over the apartment. Illuminating the empty bottles that were strewn across the floor. Izaya lay on the sofa. A almost empty bottle of vodka in his hand. He raised the bottle to his lips and downed the rest before sitting up. He wobbled and fell forwards, feeling sick, as the bottle slipped from his hand and smashed on the floor.

Izaya glanced down at the bottle and blinked sleepily. He felt as if he was going to pass out. His stomach was starting to crap, his breath was heavy. He knew it wouldn't be long. A three bottles of pills sat beside an empty bottle of wine. It wouldn't be long now.

Izaya grit his teeth as the stomach cramps became more painful. He was hoping he would have passed out before he could feel any of this. Go into a peaceful sleep and just…slip away but death wasn't that forgiving. Izaya tried to get to his feet, suddenly wanting to die in a more dignified way. This only served to send Izaya tumbling to the ground. Pieces of broken glass slashing into his palms and exposed skin.

Izaya lay on the floor, broken glass as his mattress and alcohol as the blanket to his pain. Another wave of excruciating pain hit him, he couldn't stay awake any longer.

_See you soon, Shizu-chan. _

A few minutes later~

The black rider pulled into the lobby, through the automatic doors without a care. Shizuo jumped off the back of the bike and took his helmet of shadows off.

"I'm going on ahead!" He shouted to Celty as he already raced ahead.

He ran up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. He felt a sense of urgency rush through him. He was nervous and scared. No, he was terrified.

He'd had a lot of time to think this over on the way here. He didn't know what to say to Izaya. He didn't know if he should accept his feelings or not. How could someone you hate suddenly love you? He didn't think it was possible. It was insane. It just wasn't him. It wasn't Izaya.

He came to Izaya's floor, slightly out of breath. He pounded on the door. Hearing no reply, he didn't think twice about breaking the door down with a barge to the shoulder. The door caved and Shizuo stumbled into the dark room. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the dim lighting but when it did his heart dropped for the second time that night.

Izaya lay by the sofa, bottles all around him. Shizuo could smell the scent of Alcohol all around the apartment, mixed with a worrying metallic smell. Blood.

Shizuo rushed forwards. "Izaya!" He called as he knelt beside the raven. He pulled the over into his lap, specs of blood seeping onto his Yukata from one of many gashes on Izaya's body. "Wake up! Izaya! Wake the hell up!" He called as he lightly shook the small body in his arms.

It was a terrible feeling, holding something so small and unresponsive in his arms and realising. Realising that the gut wrenching feeling of having your heart ripped out wouldn't go away unless they were alright. In that moment he knew. He was in love with Izaya.

"Please! You can't die. You can't!" Shizuo sobbed.

Izaya was unresponsive throughout Shizuo's pleading. Celty walked in on her two friends huddled on the floor. If she had a head she would have called out. She dashed towards them.

[Is he alive!] She asked.

Shizuo looked up at her with wild fearful eyes. "I don't know."

Celty knelt down and pressed her fingers to Izaya's neck. [He has a pulse. We need to get him back to Shinra. NOW] She reached over and grabbed the bottles of pills on the table. She squeezed them in her hand.

Shizuo had picked Izaya up off the floor, ready to run out of the apartment.

[He'll be alright, Shizuo. He had to be]

They made their way back to Shinra.

3 days later~

Shizuo's hands were in his head, the sound of the clock ticking on the wall was deafening. Today was his funeral. He wasn't there, he couldn't bear to go. Celty and Shinra had gone because they didn't want to chance that the plan that they had put in place would go to waste and it would be mightily suspicious if they didn't, being Shizuo's best friends and all. He felt that he needed to go to his funeral also but he couldn't leave. Not with Izaya…like this.

The pale faced raven had his eyes closed peacefully, he didn't move and he hardly breathed. He had been like this since they had gotten him to Shinra's. The distressed Doctor had pumped his friend's stomach and hooked him up to an IV but the informant still didn't wake. Shinra had told him that there was a chance that he never would. That he'd get weaker and weaker, till he'd just pass away.

As far as suicide attempts went the informant had gotten very close. Too close for comfort. He had taken an arrangement of drug that when mixed together caused a reaction so severe that if they had found him twenty minute later he would have been dead.

Not that now was any better. Izaya just wouldn't wake up. Shizuo was starting to think that the sly pale man was doing it on purpose. Shizuo looked over to Izaya and stood. He walked so that he was leaning above the male.

"Wake up already. You're missing my damn funeral." He complained as he fished a pipe out of his sleeve. He had stopped smoking cigarettes, changing the form of his addiction to suit his new image. It was Shinra's idea.

It was also Shinra's idea to change the colour of Shizuo's eyes to a blue. The little freak wanted to give him plastic surgery to change them but after being pinned up against a wall for half an hour he had finally relented to letting the fake blonde wear contact lenses.

Shizuo sighed and brushed the black strands out of Izaya's face. "You'd love all the gossip on the web at the minute. Some idiot started a rumour that's exploded. Calling us Romeo and Juliette." Shizuo scoffed. "But going by that, it would make me the woman." Shizuo frowned. He ran his thumb over Izaya's soft plump lip.

"If this was really a story like Romeo and Juliette, you'd die and I'd kill myself." He held his thumb on Izaya's lips. "But that's not us. We aren't star crossed lovers."

Shizuo imagined what it would feel like to kiss those lips. He unconsciously leaned down, his hot breath fanning over the informant. "Should I wake you up with a kiss?" Shizuo asked himself.

"That'd be creepy, Shizu-chan." A weak voice came from under him.

Shizuo jerked back. The flea's eyes were still closed but there was a small smirk on face. Shizuo blushed a bright red as the informant opened one red eye to look at him.

"…Izaya…"

"Juliette." Izaya replied.

"You little!" Shizuo growled as he suddenly dived, pulling the smaller male into an awkward hug. "You damn flea. How long have you been awake?!" Shizuo asked breathlessly. He gripped the smaller man, his hands fisting the scratchy fabric of the hospital gown that Shinra had dressed the informant in. Small hands slowly wrapped themselves around the blonde.

"Shizu-chan. You're-You're really he-here." Was his replied sob. Shizuo froze as he felt little droplets of water his neck, Izaya's shoulders started to shake uncontrollably. "They s-said you were d-d-dead! The news, the police, Shinra. They all said you were dead!" Izaya cried out.

Shizuo shushed him whilst rubbing his back soothingly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Izaya. If I knew you'd suffer like this I would have told you."

Izaya stopped crying abruptly. Shizuo pulled away and wiped the tears from Izaya's cheeks

"Told me what? Shizu-chan?" Izaya questioned. "The police just got in wrong, ne? That wasn't really your body that they pulled from the lake. It was all a misunderstanding, ne?" he looked confused.

Shizuo smiled nervously. "Err, well…"

"Well what, Shizu-chan?"Izaya's eyes narrowed at the blonde. "What are you wearing and why are you wearing contacts."

"It was Shinra's Idea!" Shizuo announced. "Faking my death to clear my debts…"

"Excuse me." Izaya smiled "What was that Shizuo? I'm not sure I quite understand."

Shizuo gulped and backed away from Izaya. The look in his carmine eyes was terrifying. "..sorry."

Izaya's smile stayed on his face. "I tried to kill myself over…" Izaya stopped talking, a light pink covering his face. "haha, I mean that I drank too much and thought that the pills that I was talking were vitamins, because I hadn't taken my daily dose of vitamin."

"Don't try to cover it up, Flea. Celty told me you did it because you love me."

"wha-?" Izaya choked out. "That's preposterous. Who would love a protozoa-"

"I love you too." Shizuo smiled.

Izaya looked at the blonde with wide eyes. His face brightening. He pulled the covers under his nose and shyly peeked out. "Idiot." He muttered.

Shizuo pulled the covers away and leant down. Finally capturing those lips.

Three months later~

"Tsugaru-san!" A dark haired girl shouted from across the street. She held six copies the latest volume of kuroshitsuji in her grip.

The blonde raised a hand a waved to her as he waited for his lover to come out of the clothes store. Not long after Shizuo's 'death' he had been caught singing in Russia sushi by Kasuka's agent. Before long he had a record deal, today was his debut. Tsugaru couldn't believe it. If he had been discovered before he had decided to kill off Shizuo he would have had more than enough money to pay of his debts to the city. Isn't that ironic. But he supposed he would have never been able to do it without the love and support of his boyfriend.

"Tsu-chan! I got it!" The voice of his lover shouted.

Tsugaru turned his head to see the raven come out of the shop with his new fluffy white coat on. Tsugaru sighed inwardly as the smaller man bounced over to him.

The magenta eyed man grinned at his lover and did a small twirl for him. "What do you think, Tsu-chan."

"It suits you, Psyche-Kun." He replied as he stood up and walked over to him, pulling him into a chaste kiss. The informant was no longer an informant. Izaya had 'died' along with Shizuo. Taking on a new name and appearance. "But you already knew that, didn't you." Tsugaru said with a secret smile meant only for him.

Ooo gosh. Cheesy ending was cheesy. Lol. Hope you enjoyed it XD. Please leave me a comment to tell me what you thought. XD


End file.
